Comfort in Hell
by Reihoshi-ko
Summary: Roy is captured and tortured and Edward willingly offers to help Mustang to recover from his injuries but he never expected how close they'd grow in that time or the risk that Roy's captors were to his own life and to the lives of everyone he cares for. Slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ** This fic is probably going to be pretty dark. There's torture from the start and implied rape later on. I advise any reader to continue with this knowledge as I don't want to upset anybody.

**Summary:** Roy is captured and tortured and Edward willingly offers to help Mustang to recover from his injuries but he never expected how close they'd grow in that time or the risk that Roy's captors were to his own life and to the lives of everyone he cares for.

**Rating:** M - Check each chapter for the individual warnings about what it contains.

**Warning: **Torture.

Chapter 1

Above all else, he just wished and prayed for it all to stop. He didn't care if that meant death, he just wanted the constant agony to leave. There wasn't a part of him that didn't hurt and he couldn't pick out what hurt the most. Everything was screaming their complaints at him until it was white noise buzzing around in his aching mind. The room was cold and dim. A basement somewhere but he didn't know where. There were no windows, and only one door. A steel door that blended in with the grey walls and floor. The ceiling was at one point white, but it was dirty and tainted now, sections of it covered in soot. There was one bare light bulb hanging from the centre of the room, casting the corners in threatening darkness.

His arms screamed at him, begging for release. Thick, cold cuffs of metal – iron, if Roy was correct in thinking – held him from the ceiling. The bonds were tight and kept him from putting his feet on the floor beneath him. If he stretched, his toes could just brush against the cold tiles beneath him. A form of strappado, he supposed.

The door opened and Roy forced himself not to flinch. He had been conditioned into knowing that when that door opened he'd be in pain not long after it. Footsteps echoed out, loud against the silence that he'd almost adjusted too. A figure moved into his line of sight but Roy didn't lift his head. He felt too defeated to bother.

"Will you give us the information today, General?" A rough voice asked him. Over the days and through the torture, all the voices had meshed into the same, unisex unpleasant noise. Fingers brushed down the bare skin of Roy's chest and he shuddered at the pain and repulsion that coiled through him. Roy didn't answer. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't, his mouth was too dry and the words just wouldn't form. He didn't look up. A part of him knew that if he made eye contact, the man would take it as a challenge – much like how you're not meant to stare a dog in the eye. The fist connected with his jaw hard and his head snapped to the side. The movement caused his shoulders to shift and the strained muscles there burned in protest. The punch didn't hurt, not in comparison to his other wounds, but it had a rippling effect with the rest of his injuries.

A fist collided into his stomach and Roy gasped. As he did a hand reached from behind him, pushing something damp into his mouth. He hadn't even heard the second person enter the room and now he cursed himself for it. He choked on the thing in his mouth. A cloth as far as he could tell. It felt like he was drowning, even though he wasn't. Panic swelled up, making it more difficult to breathe. He squeezed his eyes shut, his heart pounding in his chest, the blood pumping loudly in his own ears. Another hard punch to the stomach made him double over – at least as far as his bonds would let him. The muscles in his arms and shoulders stretched, burning and screaming. He gasped for air from the attack, but was unable to because of the damp cloth. Tears stung his eyes but didn't slip past his lashes. Fingers in his mouth and he had to resist the urge to bite, to cause the bastard at least some pain for what he was doing. The cloth was removed and he found himself panting. Greedily gulping in lungful after lungful of dank air.

"Will you tell us what we want, General?" The first person spoke again. Roy didn't reply. What was the point? He wasn't going to tell them what they wanted. He wasn't about to sell out his country or team. A sigh – it was impossible to tell which one of them it came from – but Roy barely acknowledged it. He kept his head bowed. He was broken and defeated, but he wouldn't give them what they wanted. The first person looked over Roy's shoulder, nodding once and then giving Roy his full attention. The man scraped a filthy nail down Roy's cheek and he couldn't help but pull away with a small shudder. The man chuckled and turned his back to the general, walking over to the door. "It would make things easier for us all if you just told us, General." The man then left, and Roy almost relaxed before remembering the other man was still behind him.

There was a grunt from the man – as if he'd lifted something heavy, and then a liquid was poured over Roy's bare feet and soaked into his trouser legs. Petrol. Roy's heart jumped, and panic filled his senses again. He was about to protest; to say something; to stall the man long enough for him to think of a way out, but he heard the spark of a match and then a few moments later heard the agonized scream. His scream. The tears spilt then. Slipping past his lashes and dropping into the flames, sizzling into nothing. It felt like forever before the flames were put out. Ice cold water was thrown over him, making him shiver in his half dressed state. He made a shuddering sound that was dangerously close to a sob. Metal shined in the dim light and the blade sliced the flesh of his bare chest, making Roy hiss in pain. He shut his eyes, trying to will them to leave him alone to die in peace.

It could have been hours or days later, and Roy was still clinging to life despite himself, when the sound of gun fire rang out. He looked up at the door, the familiar noise out of place. In all the time he'd been here, there was never any guns used – thankfully. Raised voices, all familiar but he couldn't place any of them. Moments later there was a light – bright and brilliant and burning. Roy whimpered at it, shutting his eyes and turning away from the attack. The shouting and guns got instantly louder, and Roy knew that the door had opened with the light. He could smell it and the strong phosphorus smell was a calming familiarity. It was alchemy. An alchemist had come into his little prison. He wanted to move away, to curl up away from this new person. He couldn't of course and heavy footsteps ran over to him. Roy kept his eyes closed, trying to force himself to not panic, but it was difficult. He knew of the damage that could be done with alchemy. Hands on his face and he pulled away, hissing in pain at the movement.

"Mustang! Mustang look at me!" A familiar voice. It was worried, shouting at him. Roy opened his eyes, blinking a few times before recognizing Ed. Golden eyes searched his; hands on his face again. "We're getting you out. The team's out there. Hold on, kay?" With that Ed knelt down. The sound of the young alchemist's clap was loud in the empty room and Roy watched as Ed stifled a shudder before pressing his hands into the dried blood. The floor changed, rising up so that before long Roy was able to put his feet on it. Pain shot up his legs and he choked back a sob. Ed moved quickly, clapping again and transmuting the iron cuffs off of Roy's wrists.

The moment his wrists were free, Roy collapsed. Ed caught him and eased him to the ground. Roy's breath was coming in fast panting breaths and the pain was enough to cause tears to form again, he shut his eyes to stop them falling and tried to calm himself. He felt Ed shift slightly and then he was sitting cradled in the young man's arms. A human hand brushed Roy's dirty bangs from his face and then caught the single tear that had escaped.

"Shh. It's okay. We're here now. You're safe Roy." Ed's voice was gentle and Roy felt himself relax a little. If he was more coherent then he would have questioned why Ed cradled him so closely, or the worried, hurt way his voice sounded as he whispered comforts to him or why being held and soothed like this just felt so nice. But he wasn't that coherent and the relief that he felt threatened to overwhelm him. He wasn't even coherent enough to pick up on the fact that Edward had called him Roy instead of Mustang or bastard.

Ed's words seemed to help drown out the sounds of the fight that was going on in the other room. Ed had said that the team was all here, and Roy knew that they would win. With the skill of his men, his captors didn't stand a chance. Through the haze of pain he did wonder why Ed wasn't out in the fight. It wouldn't be that he'd been ordered away, the alchemist didn't follow orders – in fact, most of the time it felt as though Ed went against all orders just because he could. No, he hadn't been ordered away and it wasn't like Ed to flee from a battle. The reason for the young man's actions refused to come to Roy and he eventually shook the thought off. He was tired, and sore. He felt himself lose his grasp on reality and Ed's whispered words of comfort grew quieter until there was nothing. No sound, no light, and Roy didn't hesitate in letting the blackness claim him.

_Roy gasped for air in the pause within the torture. He was on his knees, his hands tied behind his back tightly with a thick rope – too tightly, his fingers were losing feeling. Cold water soaked his hair and face and droplets ran down his neck making him shiver at their chill. He hadn't been here long, a few days – a week at most. They were being gentle with him for the moment. A voice roughly demanded information and Roy shook his head. How could he possibly give them what they wanted. His head was pushed back into the dirty, cold water. He squeezed his eyes shut, and only just managed to suppress a gasp at the chill of the water. His head was brought back up, just as he felt himself weaken. He was allowed only a few gasps of air that did nothing to satisfy the burning in his chest as his lungs ached for air, even the rank old air of his basement cell. He was finally released after he'd given up on struggling at all; when his body just decided not to bother trying to keep living. A hard kick to the ribs and he was allowed to collapse into an undignified heap by the water bucket. The water was removed – to ensure that he didn't succumb to his thirst and drink from it – and he was left soaking, cold and alone._

Roy opened his eyes slowly; it was almost painful. He was moving but in his sleep-fogged mind he couldn't figure out how. He was staring up at a roof, but it wasn't the roof of his basement room. He almost chuckled at that. His room. As if he'd chosen it. As if he wanted it. But it was his room. He'd been there for so long that it was beginning to feel like a sanctuary when he was left alone in it. Somewhere near Roy there was hushed talking. He couldn't pick up on the words but the sound was soothing and his eyelids fluttered closed again. The nightmares came to him again, they had been happening every time he was able to fall into this state - it wasn't sleep, not really. The nightmares varied but almost every one involved fire. They had used fire against him. They had made him fear his own element. When Roy opened his eyes again it was to the sound of a choked back scream. Someone's hands were on his shoulders, holding him down and rubbing careful circles in an attempt to calm him.

It took a moment for his eyes to focus, or for his mind to really pick up what he was seeing. A face that he knew was looking down at him, and Roy tried to pull away. He had grown to know all the faces of the men that were torturing him and now that meant that a familiar face didn't always mean safety. After a moment of struggling his mind caught up with him. A warm smile stayed on Hughes' face as Roy let himself relax a little.

"Hey there. Good to see you awake." Hughes offered to him when he saw that Roy had finally calmed down. "We're getting you to a hospital, but we've still got a bit to go yet until we're there." Hughes stopped talking then, as if waiting for Roy to say something. When the silence stretched out and Roy just watched his best friend, Maes shrugged. "We're all just glad that you're alive."

All? Who else was here? Roy glanced around his environment and realised he was in a van. The roof was the same one he'd looked at in his last trip into reality. He was lying on the floor of the van, but on a mattress. Blankets where carefully placed over him but he still felt cold. There was talking, and Roy turned towards the noise. His team were sitting around the sides of the van. Hawkeye and Havoc were chatting quietly while cleaning their guns in one corner and were closest to him – other than Maes who stayed at his side. In the furthest away corner of the van Breda and Fuery were sitting, talking to each other in low voices. Between them was Ed, who sat staring at the ground at his feet, his knees pulled up to his chest. Roy's confusion must have shown on his face because Maes followed his gaze before explaining.

"He blames himself. Who knows why. He's been amazing, Roy. It was Ed that found out where you were." The fondness in Maes' voice was obvious. Both Elric brothers meant a lot to everyone within the team, but Hughes had took a more fatherly role with them from the start. Roy watched the blonde for a while, letting his thoughts wander slightly.

As if sensing that he was being watched, Ed looked up, instantly meeting Roy's eyes. For a moment Ed's expression didn't change but then suddenly there was a brilliant smile that lit up the man's eyes. Roy felt the corners of his own mouth turn up in response. Edward stood up, unintentionally getting everyone's attention. He ignored it and stepped over Breda and Fuery with an enviable amount of grace for being in the back of a moving van. It was then that everyone turned to Roy. They all smiled, some greeting him as if he'd only just been away for a day but none of them moved to crowd him. Nobody except for Ed, who dropped down at his side, his smile sad now. Golden bangs fell into Ed's eyes but he didn't bother to brush them away. He opened his mouth to speak but hesitated and then let out a sigh. He shifted slightly, glancing at Hughes. Maes seemed to understand Edward's silent request because he nodded and then went to join Hawkeye and Havoc. Roy narrowed his eyes at the strange behaviour and turned his attention back to Ed.

"Is it okay if I have you sit up?" Ed asked quietly. Once Roy had nodded his consent, the blonde gently eased him up into a sitting position and then sat behind him, silently allowing Roy to lean on him. Roy did and was surprised to find that the slightly awkward position was rather comfortable. A human arm wrapped around him, keeping him upright and lifting a bottle of water to his lips. Roy didn't hesitate and lifted a hand to gulp at the liquid. Ed made sure that he sipped it though – much to Roy's annoyance. When he'd finished the water, he felt Ed shift slightly and turned to see the young man with his back to the wall of the van. Roy slumped against him, exhausted. His head rested comfortably on Ed's shoulder, his face turned into Ed's neck. Roy was so distanced from reality by this point that he didn't notice the small shiver that shook Edward when Roy's breath caressed the soft skin of Ed's throat. "Are you okay? Do you want to lie down?" Ed asked gently but Roy shook his head a little.

"I'm fine, Ed." Roy mumbled, shutting his eyes. If he was honest, he was slightly uncomfortable and lying down would have hurt less, but he needed the contact. He needed to know that there was someone that he could touch and hold that wouldn't cause him pain. It didn't take long for Roy to fall into that bizarre sleep-like state that had become so common to him, but just before he did, Ed's whispered words sunk into his mind, only to be forgotten moments later.

"I'm sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Roy is captured and tortured and Edward willingly offers to help Mustang to recover from his injuries but he never expected how close they'd grow in that time or the risk that Roy's captors were to his own life and to the lives of everyone he cares for.

**Rating:** M - Check each chapter for the individual warnings about what it contains.

**Warning: ** Bit of mild torture, mentions of death.

**AN: I already have up to chapter 7 of this written, but my updates may fall to fortnightly if I hit some writers block. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks to everyone who reviewed the story so far, and those who are following it or have added it to your favourites.**

Chapter 2

Roy had been rushed away as soon as they had gotten to the hospital. He had fell asleep on Ed in the van, and hadn't woken up since – though he did whimper slightly when he was taken from Ed – so now everyone was sitting around in the hospital waiting for news. Ed was growing impatient as the hours ticked by. He knew that this was best, and didn't they say that no news is good news? What bullshit. This was just drawing out the pain. Ed was pacing, and he knew that the constant movement was putting everyone else on edge but he just couldn't sit still. What was taking them so long?

Just as Ed had decided that he was going to find out what was going on a doctor came out and Ed almost walked into the taller man. The doctor looked at them, trying to figure out who he was needing to pull away and talk to privately.

"Anything you have to say can be said to us all." Ed snapped, folding his arms. The doctor glanced at him, slightly surprised but when he got confirmation from Hawkeye, he spoke at last. "I'm Dr Lockestone, I'll be treating General Mustang. We've taken him in for xrays and treated most of his injuries to the best of our ability at the time being. His arm had been broken and had started healing wrong, but we've managed to set it in place now." The doctor paused, as if considering how much they needed to know. "He does have other major injuries and a significant head injury as well as burns to his back and legs. The best course of action is for us to induce him into a coma to slow down brain activity and allow him to heal better."

"What? No! You're not putting him into a coma!" Ed spoke up when the doctor went silent again. He scowled at the doctor and turned to the team for their backup. None of them looked him in the eye and he suddenly felt scared. "No, guys. You can't be telling me that you think its a good idea!"

"Edward. We need to do what's best for the General and if the doctor says that a coma will help..." Riza tried to calm the young alchemist down but Ed snarled at her.

"What if he never wakes up? Yeah, it might help him heal but what's the point if he doesn't wake up again? Or if he wakes and then doesn't know who we are or who he is. Or if he can't speak or move because his mind is destroyed!" Ed snapped, glaring at them all. None of them looked as if they were going to take his side and after a long moment he stormed past them heading outside. He heard Hughes call his name but he ignored the man and once outside he ran. He couldn't stand to be near them. Ed didn't slow down until he was gasping for air, and only then did he choose to slip into an alley and double over as he tried to catch his breath. He rubbed his eyes, which came away damp. He hadn't even realised that he'd been crying. He was scared, more scared than he had been in a while.

Ed finally arrived at the small apartment that he and Al shared. It was home, and had been for the past year after getting Al's body back. He was greeted by warmth and the smell of coffee. It helped him relax a little as he walked towards the kitchen. Al was sitting at the table, a mug in one hand, a textbook in the other. Ed stopped by the door to admire his brother. It still warmed his heart to see his brother's body after years of never knowing if he would have his brother back fully. Ed walked over to the counter and began making himself coffee, hearing Al's mumbled greeting.

"It's late, Al. You should go get some rest." Ed advised, turning and taking a sip of the hot bitterness in his mug. His younger brother closed the textbook and yawned, stretching back in his chair. Al then turned to him and shook his head.

"Brother, you know that I couldn't go to sleep until you had gotten home. Did you find him?" Al, ever innocent despite their past, must have caught a look into the fear that was threatening to control Ed because he put his mug down and walked over to his brother. Al was taller than him which never failed to annoy Ed, who nodded and let out a sigh.

"Yeah. We got him." He paused, shaking his head and taking a drink of his coffee. Al didn't rush him. "He's a mess, Al. He collapsed into my arms when I got to him. He passed out at least twice since we got him out. They're putting him into a coma because of a head injury."

Al watched his brother for a long moment, and he didn't speak until Ed had finished his coffee. "He'll be okay, brother. The General is strong. Just let the doctor's do what they need to." Ed knew that his brother was making sense, but his need for action was making him agitated. Edward didn't just sit and wait, he went out and dealt with the problem, but unfortunately this time the problem was Roy's condition, and there was nothing that Ed could do except for wait around.

After a long moment Ed sighed, giving his younger brother a nod. Ed moved past Al and collected up the dishes. "There's nothing I can do anyway. You should get some rest though, you have school tomorrow." Al hesitated for a moment, but he nodded and wished his older brother a good night before heading to his room.

When Ed heard Al's door shut he sighed. He needed to help Roy somehow, but he couldn't and it was driving him mad. Ed washed the dishes and put them away. He tried to read but he couldn't concentrate. In his eighteen years, he'd been through more than most and it had made him wiser than his years suggested, but at times like this he felt like the same foolish, clueless child that tried to bring his dead mother back. He finally settled on crawling into bed and trying to sleep. It was difficult, but he finally slid into a light sleep. By the time Al was awake and about to go out to school, Ed was in a deep sleep and Al didn't bother to wake him.

It was a week after finding Roy that the doctor's had allowed people to go into his small room and sit with him. They had been told that talking to the General would help and that coma patients had been proven to hear people talking. They might not pick up the words, but they would recognise the voice.

When Ed first went in to visit Roy he hesitated by the door, shocked by Roy's appearance. His skin was pale, made paler by the dark locks of hair. His right eye was covered by a yellow healing bruise and his lips were pale. Roy's left arm was in a cast to allow the broken bone to heal. He had different wires attached to him, making sure that he was getting everything he needed and he was thin. He was so thin that it scared Ed and he didn't like the way Roy's cheekbones stuck out or how hollowed his faced looked. He didn't look like the Roy Mustang he knew, not really. He was some macabre version of Roy and it made him feel sick. Those bastards had done this to him.

Ed had been going into the hospital and sitting with Roy every day since they found Roy in that awful place. He'd go in and he'd talk to Roy. Mostly it was a nonsensical monologue of his life. He'd tell him about how Al was doing in school, and how that when he woke up and got back to work he would have so much paperwork. Ed would talk about anything other than his feelings towards Roy or the fear that clutched his heart when he considered that Roy might never wake. He didn't talk about how he wanted to kiss Roy, or hold his hands, or run his fingers through his hair. He certainly didn't talk about how he thought about Roy in bed. He couldn't remember when he'd developed such feelings for him. One moment Mustang had been his annoying commanding officer who he had reluctantly respected, the next moment Ed was noticing the shift in the General's muscles beneath his shirt, or the way his voice sounded when he was flirting with a pretty girl.

When Edward wasn't in Roy's room, he was at home. He was researching how to make Mustang better, but finding nothing. There was a little voice in his head that whispered human alchemy over and over and as the weeks went on, it was all Ed could do to ignore it. He was also trying to get information on the people that took Roy – who they were, what they wanted, where they were so he could go kick their asses, mostly so that he was out doing something about this rather than just waiting.

Ed sat in the chair by Roy's bedside two months later and sighed. There had been no change in his condition, though the doctor's did say that he was healing very well. His broken arm had healed and the cast removed, though there was a lot of muscles damage and loss throughout his body so Roy would still experience a bit of bother with his arm when he woke up. And he would wake up. Edward had to believe that, otherwise he'd give up hope altogether and he couldn't do that. The young man slipped his human hand over Roy's right one and then intertwined their fingers. Roy didn't react in the slightest and Ed watched Roy's face for any signs of waking up but they never came. He lowered his gaze from Roy's face, instead staring down at his automail hand as he continued to hold Roy's hand. After a long time, Edward spoke.

"I'm so sorry Roy. This shouldn't have happened to you. If I had only come in to report, you wouldn't have went out looking for me. But you did and they took you. I could have saved you all this pain if I had just stopped acting like a child. I need to grow up, have needed to for a while now I guess, but I didn't want something like this to be the thing that triggered it. This is all my fault." Ed kept his voice low, murmuring more to himself than to Roy. It was only when the General's hand squeezed Ed's slightly that the blonde looked up, his heart racing at the first real sign of hope that shot through him, but Roy's eyes were still closed and Ed wondered whether or not he had imagined the gesture.

* * *

_The light breeze that brushed against him wasn't the usual bitter chill that he was used to. It was a pleasant warm caress. He shut his eyes for a moment and relished the feeling as it blew his bangs into his face. The short grass had been cut recently because the smell lingered, filling Roy's senses. Roy liked it here, on this peaceful little hill. For as far as he could see there was nothing but grass and flowers and a sparkling, lazy river that flowed away into the distance. A clear, cloudless blue sky stretched out above him and only the occasional bird fluttered by. Roy looked around his area, and it was his area, and realised that he'd never felt so at home, so relaxed. If he never had to wake up and could stay here forever then he would have gladly. _

"_Roy?" A voice from behind him murmured. A soft voice that sunk deep into Roy, relaxing and comforting. He turned around and was stunned by what he saw. Behind him, about a hundred yards away, stood Ed. The sun made Edward's golden hair and eyes glow and made his automail shine. He was wearing his trademark tight leather trousers and tank top and Roy was at a loss for words, suddenly realising and appreciating how truly beautiful his subordinate was. Edward smiled warmly at him and then held out his human hand. Roy didn't even hesitate in taking it, it just seemed so right. Edward's hand was warm in his own and he gave it a small squeeze. _

_Ed pulled on Roy's hand and Roy couldn't help but step closer, drawn in by Ed's intensity. Roy stopped when they stood only inches apart, hand in hand. Ed pressed automail fingers to Roy's chest, gripping the fabric of his shirt and moving even closer. His smile turned slightly seductive and Roy's breath caught in his throat. His heart raced, pounding loudly in his ears. He could feel Ed's warmth rolling off him and he could smell the machine oil and leather from Ed and it was smothering him and he just wanted to grab Ed and kiss that smirking mouth because it just felt so natural. Ed seemed to know his thoughts because he tilted his back and pushed up against Roy so that their bodies were touching and Roy could barely breathe. He could almost taste Ed's lips and his skin and just before their lips touched the dream faded into blackness._

* * *

Ed stared at Roy. He may have just imaged the gesture, but he refused to believe that it was a trick of his mind. Hope was a brilliant flare in the pit of his stomach and he clung to it like a lifeline. Roy would wake up and this was the sign that he was coming back to them. After a long stretch of silence, Edward sighed. He slid his hand from Roy's and stood to leave. He'd just pushed the door open and was about to step out into the hallway when he heard Roy whimper. He paused turning to look at the man, deciding what he should do. In the months Roy had been in his coma he hadn't made any sound or moment and even the slight whimper or twitch made Ed beg for his commanding officer to open his eyes.

* * *

_It didn't stay black for long. Soon there was fire and blood and pain. The smell of burning flesh choked his senses and made him gag. The pain was unbearable and he tried to scream but black smoke filled his lungs and he couldn't make a sound. The room was on fire and he didn't know how to get out. He tried to stay low as he searched for an exit, his lungs and eyes burning. The roar of the flames was deafening and he couldn't focus on anything. A flash of something through the darkness caught his eye and Roy looked over to see the shine of automail. With his heart in his throat, Roy made his way over to Ed. The blonde was lying on his front, automail covering the back of his head in an attempt to protect himself. His golden hair had fell from its tie and lay around his shoulders in a sea of singed, stained gold. It was covered in soot and the tips were stained a dirty brown from the pool of blood that he lay in. A gash on his head had poured the red life source from Ed's body, as did the wound caused in his back from the knife that had been forced in next to his spine. Roy dropped to his knees by his subordinate and shook him but even as he did he knew that Ed was dead. His eyes were open – lifeless and glassy as he stared out into the flames. _

"_Fullmetal. Wake up! Edward dammit, wake up. You can't die, Ed. Edward!" Roy somehow managed to scream but it wouldn't do any good. He couldn't slip into denial about Ed's state, not when it was so obvious. Roy coughed, the smoke was rapidly filling his lungs and he slumped to the ground next to Ed. Roy stared into those lifeless gold hues until his own eyes stung too much to keep open. "Ed..."_

* * *

Roy tossed in his sleep and Ed shut the door. He'd stay and try to soothe the man. Ed was closing the door gently when he heard Roy murmur his name. His voice was weak and full of despair and Ed turned around to stare at the bed. As he watched, Roy's eyelids fluttered before he opened his eyes for the first time in months. He blinked slowly a few times before staring at Ed. The following moments were more tense than Ed had expected but Roy didn't recognise him and that hurt Edward more than he would have ever expected that it would.

Just when Ed was beginning to feel the first traces of fear and hurt, a small smile pulled at Roy's lips and he shut his eyes. His relief was so evident that Edward couldn't stop himself from asking what his dream was about. Roy froze, opening his eyes to look at the blonde as Edward walked over to the bed side and just shook his head. After a moment Edward shrugged and let it go. The dream wasn't that important anyway. It was just a dream after all. He helped Roy drink some water and then quickly left to get a nurse to check his commanding officer over. Ed stood restlessly by the side as the nurse checked Roy over, checking his vitals and asking him some simple yet clearly important questions.

After what felt like forever the nurse finished what she was doing and offered them both a small smile and reassured them that Roy's vitals were all normal. She then turned to go and stopped only to remind Ed that visiting hours were almost over, and the general still needed a lot of rest. Ed stayed with Roy until a doctor came by and made him leave. He did so with a promise that he'd come back the following day.

As Ed left, Roy allowed himself a small smile and then, after eating a small portion of food and finishing a glass of water, he slipped back into sleep; exhausted despite the months of rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Roy is captured and tortured and Edward willingly offers to help Mustang to recover from his injuries but he never expected how close they'd grow in that time or the risk that Roy's captors were to his own life and to the lives of everyone he cares for.

**Rating:** M - Check each chapter for the individual warnings about what it contains.

**Warning: ** Swearing, torture, mentions of death

Chapter 3

Ed was true to his word, and came back the following day. In fact, the young alchemist came every day for three weeks straight. He'd sit with Roy and talk endlessly. At first it was awkward and Ed seemed to not know whether he should bicker with Roy like he always had done or if he should be kind. He ended up settling for a mixture of both and as the days progressed they both relaxed more and the conversation flowed easily between them. Ed would try to play Roy at games – mainly cards or chess, but he'd get bored when Roy had beaten him a few times and refuse to continue.

Roy watched Ed one day in the brief silence that was one of Edward's losing sulks. It had been three months since Roy had been rescued and Ed had been in the hospital every day since he was granted visiting rights. It made Roy curious. They'd never been close before so Ed really had no reason to visit so often, or at all. The blonde looked up and caught Roy staring and narrowed his golden eyes slightly.

"What?" Ed snapped, defensively, though there was no real sting to his demand. Roy shook his head, looking away.

"Nothing." Roy replied, shutting his eyes. He didn't even need to look at Ed to understand that the young man wouldn't drop it or accept his response, but no fight came from Ed. After a stretch of silence, Roy gave in, "I was just wondering what keeps bringing you back here."

"What?" Ed asked again, this time with confusion and a carefully controlled expression. Roy watched him for a moment, thinking. It was unusual not to see Ed's feelings clearly on his face and it left Roy more than a little cautious, he was so used to reading Ed like an open book, but now his expression was guarded, letting nothing away.

"We've never been close, Fullmetal. At best you manage to not slam the door whenever we're done. Its not that I'm not grateful for what you've done to help me, but why do you keep coming back? There's no need for you to come here every day." Roy said carefully. His words only made the blonde frown. "I don't need to have someone with me every day, Ed. I'm just you're commanding officer and yet you're here more often than Maes is."

At this Ed stood up, his anger flaring clearly and he glared at the man lying in the bed. Roy sighed inwardly, he didn't mean to get the young alchemist angry - mainly because he wasn't feeling up to the rant. He didn't have the energy for a fight. "You think I'm here out of some messed up sense of duty?" Ed snarled, his voice quiet for the moment, but his tone showed his feelings clearly.

"You're twisting my words, you know that's not what I..." Roy said through a sigh, hoping to calm Ed but the other male interrupted him.

"Fuck you Mustang! I'm not here because I feel like I have to be. You know that I don't give a shit about your stupid idea of duty." Ed had his hands clenched at his sides as he spoke and Roy pushed himself to sit up more fully, wincing at the pain that the movement caused. Before he could reply, Ed had continued. "Do you really think that the military has that much hold over me?"

"Edward!" Roy had to shout to stop Ed, and he had a feeling that the younger man only stopped because of how weak Roy's voice sounded, despite being raised. That's just what Roy needed, to sound weak and in pain in front of his subordinate. "I didn't mean that. I know that you're not here because of the military. So why are you here?"

"Because I was worried about you, bastard! Is that so wrong?" Ed shouted. His eyes narrowed in a glare that was much more intense than Roy was used to getting from the alchemist and he had to suppress the urge to shy away from it. "You're fucking ridiculous sometimes Mustang. I didn't think you'd need me to tell you that I worry about you. Have you forgotten that I was the one that helped get you out of that place?" When Ed stopped he let out a breath. A tense silence stretched out between them and a faint blush crept onto Ed's cheeks that Roy didn't fully understand the cause for.

"Fullmetal, I didn't mean to upset you." Roy said quietly after a moment. He was timid about what he was saying. He didn't want to make Edward start shouting again and he was growing more tired by the moment. His back ached from his wounds and the pain from his burns was coming back as the drugs he had been given began to wear off. He lifted his arm to rub his face and winced. He felt the needles of the IV shift in his arm and he dropped his arm back to the bed again. He couldn't wait until he could leave this place.

Three months in hospital was starting to weigh him down, even if he had been in a coma for two of them. He'd spent the past three weeks in his bed, too weak to move much. Only able to move to the small bathroom joining onto his room. Every day all he had to look at were the same boring white walls all day until the few hours where Ed – or someone else - would show up and keep his mind off what his life had become over the past months. Physiotherapy came to him every day, talking him through simple exercises and movements that were meant to help rebuild damaged and lost muscle. Despite nurses and physiotherapists coming by every now and again, and his occasional trip for a shower or to the toilet, he was still stuck in bed. A bed which he was starting to hate. Roy couldn't even remember when he was last in the office. He had no idea how long he'd been captured for and he was nervous about finding out about how much of his life was taken from him in that place. Roy looked up as Ed dropped back into the chair by the bed.

"Sorry." It was muttered comment from them both. Roy smiled slightly at it and Ed let out a small laugh.

"Why are you sorry?" The blonde asked and Roy hesitated for a moment. He shrugged, wincing again as the moment pulled at the damaged skin on his back.

"I upset you." Roy replied simply. He didn't ask Ed when he was sorry. The answer was obvious enough. They were able to fall back into safe, easy conversation for the rest of visiting hours and continued that way until Ed stood up and bid Roy goodbye, before he disappeared into the dark.

Roy was given more pain medication and was brought some food and a drink. He only ate some of the food, it tasted like dirt in his mouth and before long he swallowed the drink in a few mouthfuls, pushed the tray onto the bedside table and lay down on his side. The pain was still there, but the drugs took the edge of it and blurred the agony enough so that Roy could feel himself slipping into dreams.

* * *

_His hands had been tied behind his back and when they came into his little room they had beaten him. Brutally. He lay curled up in the most comfortable position he was able to get into, panting. His ribs were broken, he knew that for certain. They hadn't been gone long before they came back. One of them untied his hands, the other held his arms so he couldn't hit them. He was forced to stand up. They wrapped his torso with bandages, easing the pain a little. He was then chained to the wall, facing it._

"_Just tell us what we want and we'll let you go." A voice purred, too close for Roy's liking. He didn't reply. He wasn't going to tell them anything. They had spent so much time on trying to break him, to make him give up and tell them whatever they wanted. They'd spent so long abusing his body and his mind in the hopes that he'd lose his grip on morals or reality from it. There was a lot that Roy wasn't certain of these days._

_But if there was one thing that Roy was certain of, it was that he wouldn't tell them anything. Not only because most of what they wanted him to tell them would endanger the country as a whole, but also because they were asking about Ed. About his alchemy; searching for his weaknesses and Roy wasn't going to tell them. Ed, in his 18 years of life, had suffered enough – he'd been through more than the average human ever does, ever should. Ed had been under Roy's care, protection and guidance since the young alchemist was just a boy. A boy broken by his childhood and left in pieces by the gate, and yet stronger and fiercer for it. Fullmetal was determined and brilliant and moral and Roy would not add to Edward's suffering through his own weakness and need to escape the pain. So the General was certain that the men that had captured him would not be able to lay a finger on his subordinate and that, at least, was a small comfort in this hell._

_Roy focused on telling himself this over and over again as his captors sighed. He knew they'd punish him for keeping quiet. They always did. He wondered – distantly - how he was even still standing. A noise from behind him broke into his thoughts and he tensed. A noise that sounded too much like a lighter. Within moments there was agonising heat spreading across his back, along the bandages at his shoulder blades. Roy screamed. There was no way he could have stopped himself. He felt the flesh catch fire and bubble under the flames. The smell of the smoke and of his skin burning made him gag and he clenched his jaw so tightly that it ached. Tears fell from his eyes and he let out a pained gasp as water was thrown over him, putting the flames out. He was unchained from the wall and turned to face his torturers. _

_Maybe they were hoping that looking at them would break him. Maybe they hoped he'd beg them to stop and offer them what they wanted. They didn't have any such luck though. All Mustang did was drop to his knees the moment they let go of him. The pain was too much and the smell of burnt flesh lingered in the air. His torturers made an annoyed sound but Roy didn't process it. He'd fell onto his stomach, his face turned away from the two men and he welcomed the abyss as it took him._

* * *

When Roy woke up from the memory it was still dark. The only light that leaked through the thin curtains of his hospital room was that of the moon. His pulse hammered in his veins and he was sweating. No matter how familiar the dreams of haunting memories were to him, he'd never be able to cope. The room was too dark, too small. It was starved of oxygen and he couldn't breathe. The covers were wrapped too tightly around him and his panic was increasing by the second. Roy managed to kick the covers away and was soon sitting up, reaching over to turn the bedside lamp on. He was shivering, but he didn't know if it was because he was cold or from the lingering effects of the dream.

With the lamp on the room was less suffocating and it didn't seem as threatening but it took Roy a long time to settle. Even once his heart rate had returned to normal and he'd stopped shaking there was no way that he'd be able to sleep again. He ran a hand through sweat dampened hair and let out a breath. He wanted to pull his legs up to his chest and curl up in a ball, but the still healing burns on his feet ached with each movement, even bandaged as they were.

The clock in his small, sterile room ticked away the seconds turning them into minutes and then hours. Dawn broke over Amestris and the sun poured light through the slim gap between the curtains. With daybreak, Roy was feeling exhausted and worn out and soon – with the slight warmth that the sun gave his room - he was lulled into a gentle sleep.

* * *

_He was on his hill again, and the smell of grass and the warm breeze instantly relaxed him. He could still feel his injuries, they lurked at the sidelines of his consciousness but sleep and drugs made the pain hazy; bearable. Roy lay down in the grass and watched as a bird soared through the sky above him. He felt so at peace in this place and he absently wondered if it was a real place, or just an illusion created by his mind in the desperate need to escape reality and nightmares. Not that it was that important. Nothing was rushed or urgent here and Roy welcomed it. _

_Something made him sit up but he wasn't sure what it was. Glancing around he spotted Edward at the bottom of his hill. There was no mistaking that red coat that the blonde favoured. The alchemist hadn't noticed Roy and sat by the quiet stream. His hair glowed in the bright light and for the second time Roy noticed how beautiful Ed was. He knew that the thought should worry him, and part of him did feel uneasy about this growing attraction to the young man, but in this place with Ed looking that good and so happy, Roy couldn't seem to care too much about it. It was natural to be attracted to Ed. No human should look so god-like with only the aid of pure sunlight. Both of Ed's hands were cupped in the water that he sat by, flesh and metal, and Roy crept closer, curious about what he was doing. _

_As Roy got closer he noticed that the breeze got colder. He stopped by Ed's shoulder and the young man looked over his shoulder at Roy. A black cloud, that Roy didn't realise was in the sky, rolled across the sun, blocking it out and Ed grinned. It wasn't a comforting or happy grin, it was feral and violent and Roy took a step back from the dangerous, almost predatory look in Ed's eyes. Looking past Ed and into the water he noticed that Edward's hands weren't cupped like he had thought, they were holding something down. It took Roy a moment to realise that Ed was holding him down. A replica of Roy's own face stared up at him through the water, his eyes wide and bulging, lips parted slightly. _

_Ed let go of Roy's doppleganger and the body slowly began to rise to the surface of the small stream. Edward stood up and placed wet hands on Roy's face. Before Roy had the chance to push him away, Edward's lips were pressed against his own. A torrent of emotions ignited in him. Panic and fear at seeing his own dead face, confusion at Edward's contradicting actions and the first hints of lust from the firm yet soft lips that kissed his own._

* * *

The hand on his face startled Roy into reality and in his slight panic he slapped the hand away. The back of his own hand met the inside of someone's wrist with a sharp sting and he heard the startled, almost pained gasp of the owner of the hand. He opened his eyes and gazed up at a stunned looking Edward. As Roy watched, Ed pulled his flesh arm to him, rubbing at the inside of his wrist with his automail. Roy sat up, failing to hide his wince as he did so. He rubbed a hand down his face and let out a sigh as he heard Ed drop into the chair by his bed.

"Sorry Ed. I... I didn't realise it was you." Roy muttered. Ed watched him in silence for a moment. He sounded as tired as he looked.

"It's fine." Ed replied with a shrug. It was clear that Mustang had been having a nightmare. It was obvious from the moment Ed walked through the door. He hadn't been tossing in his sleep or anything but he didn't look peaceful and when Ed had moved closer Roy had whimpered quietly. Ed looked at his commanding officer. He knew what it was like to have nightmares of your past haunting you every night. "You were dreaming." Ed stated. Roy nodded and didn't expand on it. He didn't make eye contact with Ed and the blonde thought that Roy seemed nervous. "Want to talk about it?" Ed tried again, not actually expecting a reply. After his nightmares he'd withdraw into himself for a while too, and only go to Al hours after it had happened. When they had been travelling together and sharing rooms, Al would always know because he was unable to sleep, so he'd hold Ed until he calmed down. Now with their apartment and separate rooms, Ed didn't go to Al as much.

"You killed me." Roy's whispered words tore through Edward's thoughts and left him staring at the older man stupidly. "You drowned me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Roy is captured and tortured and Edward willingly offers to help Mustang to recover from his injuries but he never expected how close they'd grow in that time or the risk that Roy's captors were to his own life and to the lives of everyone he cares for.

**Rating:** M - Check each chapter for the individual warnings about what it contains.

**Warning: ** None.

**AN: I'm updating every 10 days or so and things are looking promising with the lack of writers block. The end of this month I start my long stretch of 21 weeks on work placement in hospitals, and since its my final year I may be slower in updating due to the stresses of this. Don't fret too much though, I'm currently working on chapter 9. Thank you to all of you that are still reading and a very special thanks to those that are reviewing. Enough from me though - that's not why any of you are here after all. Here's chapter 4.**

Chapter 4

"I did what?" Ed asked, staring at his commanding officer in shock. Mustang had dreamt that he'd killed him? Mustang had had a nightmare about Edward Elric being a killer? He had starred in Roy's dreams. He found himself laughing before he had any control over stopping himself. He hadn't heard anything so ridiculous in his life. Of all the people to play the part of murderer in Roy's mind, it had been Edward? The blonde managed to calm himself when he saw that Mustang wasn't laughing with him.

In fact, Mustang wasn't even looking at him any more. The dark haired man sat upright in the bed with his head bowed slightly and his black bangs covering his face. Ed watched him for a moment and noticed that Mustang's hands, despite being clenched, were shaking and showed Ed the obvious signs that the dream still had a hold over some of Roy's emotions. The man was struggling to control himself in front of Edward.

Ed suddenly found himself reaching out to take Roy's wrist with his human hand. Roy always wore a mask to hide his feelings. Even during their arguments, it was clear that Mustang was hiding behind a mask. It was different from his cool stoic one, but it hide his vulnerabilities just as well, and now, just this once, Edward had stumbled upon the man before all his façades were in place and it intrigued Edward. He felt himself being pulled into this new mystery that was his superior officer. Ed stood up and moved to sit on the side of Roy's bed, slightly trance like.

Roy watched him carefully. His shaking had all but stopped with his mind distracted. Ed shifted his hand from Roy's wrist into his hand and curled their fingers together. Edward offered Roy a small smile, which he returned even as his brow creased in confusion. "Roy, don't be stupid. You know that I wouldn't kill someone, even you." Ed said softly, silently adding especially you. "I'd never hurt you Mustang, and I'd definitely would never drown you. Where would that thought even come from?"

Roy didn't answer Ed straight away. The silence lasted so long that Ed was beginning to feel tense and embarrassed because he still held Roy's hand. Just as he'd decided to let go and move off the bed, Roy tightened his grip slightly and, still not making eye contact, spoke in the softest of whispers. "They did it."

Ed heard the words clearly, despite how quiet they were spoken and it felt like ice had been tossed over him. His eyes widened in shock as he processed Roy's words and then he narrowed them slightly, giving Roy's hand a quick squeeze. "They... They drowned you?" Ed asked carefully. Roy hadn't spoken about what had happened. He hadn't even mentioned it in passing and now that he'd opened up this little bit Edward didn't want to scare him off, but he wanted to know more about what had happened. Roy's hand was shaking again – but there was no way of Ed telling if it was from the memories or the nerves of talking about it.

"They held my head under water... over and over again. And they made me think I was drowning by putting a wet cloth in my mouth." Roy mumbled, still not looking at Ed. The blonde noticed that Roy was embarrassed. He was ashamed of his nightmare, and he was ashamed that he'd been tortured. Ed's heart clenched painfully at how vulnerable Roy seemed just now. "They eventually stopped when I stopped fighting them." Ed tightened his grip on Roy's hand subconsciously as he heard the anger and pain in his tone. Roy always came across as untouchable, but now this unknown group of men had stormed into their lives, taken Roy and ripped away all his defences, leaving behind a shell of the man he had once been, desperate for something to hide his shame behind.

"I'll never let them touch you again." Ed whispered to Roy in the silence that followed, showing that Roy wasn't going to share anything else. Roy looked up at Ed then. The blonde's tone shocked him. He was quiet but his tone held so much passion that Roy couldn't doubt Edward's words. It was fierce and protective and completely loyal and it make Roy's heart stutter. He met the determined look in Edward's eyes – it was the same fiery look from that first meeting, and he watched, intrigued, as Ed gave him a small, warm smile. Roy was suddenly aware of Ed - really aware. He was aware of Edward's smell, the way his eyes twinkled when he smiled, the way that their hands fit perfectly together. It all made his mouth go dry and his heart thumped its appreciation of the young man that sat on the bed across from him. The memories of his dream, of Ed's lips against his own, were still fresh in Roy's willing mind and he took a moment to smother the lust he felt and returned Edward's smile.

Edward knew that Roy wasn't going to say any more about his torture just yet, but he'd opened up that little bit. The first steps were always the worst and it would get easier for Roy to tell Ed more later on. Edward gave Roy another quick squeeze of the hand and then stood up. "I need to get back to the office. They've got me helping with all your work." Ed groaned and Roy smirked smugly at him. "I'll come by later, okay?"

"Okay." Roy said. Ed hesitated, clearly not wanting to leave. Roy couldn't blame him, the paperwork wasn't something anybody really wanted to rush back to. "You should go, Ed. You don't want to keep Hawkeye waiting." He watched as Ed shuddered slightly. He'd known Hawkeye for years. She would be taking all the weight of the work and she'd be worried sick about him. No doubt she was stressed. If the thought of keeping the women waiting inspired fear or discomfort into the young man then she was clearly running the office very strictly. He returned Ed's small wave and watched the blonde leave before he slumped back in his bed.

Roy stared down at his hand. Edward had held it without any second thoughts. The touch had managed to calm the nerves that lingered from the nightmare. How had he done that with a simple touch? How had he made it seem so normal? Since when did he feel safe with Edward Elric? Roy let out a groan and covered his face with his hand. It must be those dreams. He was delusional. He had to be.

* * *

Edward sat in the office with the rest of the team and a pile of papers in front of them. Since Roy went missing, Hawkeye had taken control of the office and everyone was secretly thankful for it. They had each taken over completing what they could of Roy's paperwork, but the pile of what they didn't have the rank to complete was beginning to grow. Edward stared at his pile of work and let out a small sigh. He was sure that his work was breeding over night. It never seemed to go down, and it was all so boring. He now knew why Roy would do anything to get out if it.

Roy. Edward longed to go back to the hospital and sit with Roy. He was constantly concerned and always felt uneasy when he wasn't sitting by the man's bed., seeing for himself that he was returning to his old self. Injuries were still healing, and he was still far from perfect again, but he was getting there. He'd be out of the hospital soon. Ed hadn't been sleeping well recently because of his concern and obsession with finding out who had went after Roy. Al would often hear Ed get up in the middle of the night. He slipped into Ed's room on one such occasion and found his brother reading alchemy notes that he'd read countless times before.

"_What are you doing, brother?" Al had asked, catching Edward's attention._

"_I'm reading." Ed replied without looking up from the book in his hands. He heard the soft pad of feet on his floor as Al come closer._

"_Brother, its 3 in the morning, and you've read all these books enough times to memorise them. Why aren't you sleeping?" Al asked, crouching down at Ed's side. Edward lifted tired eyes from the book in his lap to look at his brother. He could see the faint traces of concern in Al's eyes and he smiled at his younger brother in an attempt to ease his worry._

"_I couldn't sleep. Thought I'd read for a bit." He offered by explanation. It was a nightmare that woke him up. One inspired by the night that they tried to bring their mother back. It was the worry for Roy that kept him up though. Usually after a nightmare, once the panic had faded, he could slip back into an uneasy sleep, but not recently. Thoughts and feelings all revolving around Roy kept him restless and awake. So in response to this, Ed had crawled from his bed and now sat in amongst piles of books._

_Al sighed and easily pried the book from loose fingers. He closed it, added it to the top of a pile close to him and then stood up. He held a hand out to help pull Ed up. The older Elric groaned as his muscles screamed at the movement and he was suddenly very aware of how stiff he felt. He'd overdone it again. He stifled a yawn and Al laughed at him. Al led his brother to the bed and gently pushed him onto it. Ed obeyed and crawled under the covers, curling a hand over his mouth when he yawned again. "Get some sleep, brother." Al said softly, waiting for Ed's nod of agreement before turning to leave. He knew that his older brother was worried about Mustang, but he didn't want to bring the man up when Ed seemed worry-free. "Goodnight."_

"_Goodnight Al." Ed mumbled, already drifting into sleep. He was so far gone that he didn't even hear as Al shut the door._

Ed let out another sigh and dropped his head onto the desk. Why could he only think about Roy these days? And why was it always "Roy"? Ed had thought of him as bastard, or Mustang for as long as he'd known him. Of course, he'd known that he was called Roy, but he'd never been _Roy_, not to Ed. So why was he suddenly Roy?

"What's up, Chief?" Havoc asked, making Ed look up. He couldn't voice any of his inner thoughts. He hadn't even told Al any of them, although he suspected that his younger brother knew anyway. As innocent as Ed wanted to keep Al, his brother was wise and could often hear things where no words were spoken. He'd pick up on little cues that Ed never realised were there.

"Does the bastard always need to get such boring paperwork?" Ed muttered in reply to Havoc. He'd stick to safe ground, sighing due to boredom was expected in this office and his use bastard added to the expected. "I'm beginning to understand why he'll do anything to avoid it." That gained a laugh from Breda who was also deciding on a break while Hawkeye was out of the room. Havoc nodded in reply to Edward, and the blonde alchemist sighed again.

"I don't see why he needs to get all these stupid reports. None of them seem to be of any significance, to anyone." Ed complained again, dropping his head onto his arms. He was known for his ability to focus and tune out everything else. It wasn't unknown for Edward to forget to eat because he was so focused on some document, however, those were all research. Research into a way to get Al back, or alchemy research – as it had grown to be once Al was back in his body. Under no circumstance were those documents in any way similar to the ones that sat in front of him.

"Because these reports and requests must be authorised by someone of significant rank, Edward." Hawkeye's voice reached him from where she stood by the door. "You know that. We all get paperwork like this, even you. Since the General gets more than we do, its our duty to help him. He can't do these at the moment and he'll have enough to do when he gets back."

Ed sighed again and out of the corner of his eye he watched Breda and Havoc quickly return to their work. He knew that she was only speaking the truth – there was no way Roy would be able to catch up on all this work if they didn't all chip in and help – but it irked him. He didn't need another reminder of Roy's condition. He didn't want to remember finding him chained up like that, or the way he seemed to crave Edward's touch. He had been so broken and he had yet to talk about what happened. Would he ever open up? Surely he'd eventually tell someone. Hughes or Hawkeye maybe.

_Or me. Would he tell me? He told me about the drowning thing. But he only did that because I was there when he woke up. Roy had been shaking; he was still terrified and he had needed someone to talk to. It could have been anybody. It could have been a nurse. It wasn't though, it was me and that made me feel special, didn't it? It felt like he trusted me. Does he trust me? Will he trust me enough to talk about what happened? Do I even want to know?_

"Edward!" Hawkeye's voice tore through his internal dialogue. She was watching him closely and he realised that he'd zoned out. With a muttered apology, Edward set his dwindling attention back on his work.

* * *

Ed dropped into the sofa with a contented groan the moment he got home. He'd managed to finish all the paperwork Hawkeye had given him to do for Roy but he was beginning to fall behind on his own. His back and shoulder hurt from being slumped over the desk all day and his mind was numb from the blandness of his work. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back onto the cushioned back of the sofa.

It wasn't long until the door opening announced Al's return from school and Ed peeled his eyes open when he heard his brother enter the room. They shared a smile and a greeting as Al dropped his bag and coat by the desk near the door and then moved to sit next to Ed. "How was your day brother?" Al asked, smiling at Ed's groan.

"Don't Al, I don't want to ever have another day so fucking boring." Ed complained, tugging at his braid. "I don't know how he does it Al. All that paper work makes my brain turn to mush." He glared at his younger brother when Al laughed and watched as the younger male stood up.

"Come on brother. It sounds like you need to blow off steam."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Roy is captured and tortured and Edward willingly offers to help Mustang to recover from his injuries but he never expected how close they'd grow in that time or the risk that Roy's captors were to his own life and to the lives of everyone he cares for.

**Rating:** M - Check each chapter for the individual warnings about what it contains.

**Warning: ** Torture, slight themes of a sexual nature

Chapter 5

Elicia didn't like hospitals. She hadn't spent much time in them, but three years ago daddy had been sleeping in one for months and months after he was hurt at work. She'd overheard doctors talking and saying that he had almost died. She didn't like that he couldn't come home and then she didn't understand that it was better for him to be here. Edward was in hospitals a lot too and she'd been allowed to see him at times too. Now she was walking hand in hand with her father through the bleached white and sterile building on their way to visit uncle Roy. She'd been told that uncle Roy had been badly hurt by some people so he might act a bit different, and that she had to be careful when hugging him.

Maes smiled down at his little girl. She was no longer an awkward toddler and was maturing beautifully. She was still the bubbly girl everyone knew and loved and Maes knew that she'd grow into a beautiful teen. She resembled her mother more in her appearance. Big green eyes and blonde hair, which she still wore in pigtails. It was in her personality that she was more like him. Clever and quick. She'd pick up on little things; the mood in a room or a look in someone's eyes and surprised everyone with her little deductions. Everyone except her father though. Maes knew what she was capable of and would sit on the sidelines, smiling proudly as people looked at him and his daughter in awe.

The pair stopped outside Roy's room and shared a quick look before Hughes opened the door. His best friend was sitting propped up against pillows and staring at the window and out to the world beyond. He turned when he heard the door open and smiled slightly at the sight. Maes stood, curiously checking to see if Roy was awake and little Elicia was poking her head around the door frame as if she wasn't meant to be here. Upon seeing that Roy was awake Maes opened the door wider and let his daughter rush into the room and over to Roy's bed. By the time Hughes had closed the door and turned to face the bed, Elicia was sitting in Roy's lap, her arms around his neck and laughing. He smiled at her and moved to sit in the chair by the bed; the chair Roy had come to know as Ed's chair.

"Uncle Roy, Daddy said you were hurt. Is it still sore?" Elicia asked, looking up at the general. He smiled at her and nodded slightly.

"A little bit. But don't worry princess, its not too bad." Roy said, smiling as the little girl hugged him again. "Your uncle Roy's tough." He rubbed the girl's back and turned to Maes. "How's Gracia?"

"She's well. Worried about you. We all are. She would have came along today but she had to run some errands." Maes held out a cardboard box with a small smile. "She did make you this though. Apple pie." Maes placed the box on the table by Roy's bed and then sat back in Ed's chair. "How are you feeling?"

Roy raised an eyebrow at the question, smiling slightly and altering his initial response of 'like shit' due to the child in his lap. "I've been better. Doctor says I'm healing well though. I've been doing the exercises to help build up muscle tone again so I can walk without too much pain or difficulty now. There's talk of letting me home within the week, but they're concerned as I live alone." As Roy explained to his friend, Elicia looked up at his words with a grin.

"Will Ed still be looking after you at home?" She asked innocently, watching him and waiting for an answer. Roy stared at her, his mouth hanging open slightly, he turned to stare at his friend who only shrugged and laughed. Turning back to the girl on his lap, Roy schooled his features into a neutral expression before replying.

"What makes you think he's looking after me here?" He asked her.

"Because Al came over to visit Mummy and me and said that he was here seeing you a lot." Elicia said with a small shrug, already seemingly not interested in Roy's reply. Roy stared down at the girl's head, stunned and at a loss for words. One glance at Maes told him that his friend would not be coming to his rescue on this one but the longer he took in answering the more curious Elicia got.

"Edward..." Roy paused. He didn't know why Ed was here all the time either, not really. "He's worried about me, that's all. I'm sure he'll stop worrying when I'm out of hospital." Roy turned to face Maes at the man's chuckle, his eyebrow raised in a silent question by Hughes just shook his head, refusing to share what was funny.

The conversation flowed easily between the two friends, and at times it was interrupted by Elicia. Maes and his daughter stayed until the end of visiting hours, and while Roy enjoyed their company and was sad to see them leave, he couldn't help but wonder why Ed hadn't come in. It wasn't like him.

* * *

Ed sunk further into his bath with a groan. Al had taken him out to exercise, which had helped his mind recover from the work he'd had to do, but now his body ached and he'd missed visiting Roy and was feeling more than a little guilty about it. Al had told him not to worry about it, and that Hughes and Elicia were visiting today, but it didn't help to ease his guilt. The hot water soaked into his muscles and relaxed him a little. It helped soften the tension and the feeling that he'd let Roy down was easing slightly, but he couldn't fully shake it. He closed his eyes as he soaked his hair, letting it cascade around his shoulders and he slowly drifted off.

* * *

Four months after being rescued, Roy was finally allowed out of the hospital and was going home. Maes and Ed were there, helping him. Walking was still a bit of a struggle, but not nearly as bad as it had been. Maes opened the door and allowed Ed to help Mustang into the back of the car before climbing in beside him. Maes shut the door and moved to the front of the car. "Ready to go home?" He asked Roy as he started the car, smiling at Roy's muttered agreement and sigh of relief.

It didn't take them long to get to Roy's apartment and thankfully it was on the ground floor because Roy really wasn't feeling up to climbing those stairs. He let his friend unlock the door and then moved into the familiar environment of his home, followed by Edward and then Maes, who closed the door and flicked the light on. They watched Roy for a long time as he stood in the middle of his hallway, uncertain of what to do. Maes moved to his friend and placed a hand on his arm. "I can arrange for a guard to be set up at all hours if you're anxious, Roy." He said softly. Roy just cleared his throat and then moved to the couch. He hesitated by the fireplace, staring at it. He didn't have his gloves so he couldn't start a fire quickly, but he wondered how he'd cope with his fire alchemy. Fire had been used to torture him, there was scars on his back and legs from the flames that licked at his skin through clothes that had melted onto burnt flesh. He shook his head and dropped into the couch, not hearing as Maes moved into the kitchen.

Ed hesitated by the door. Since leaving the hospital Mustang had barely spoken and that concerned Ed. While he was happy that Roy was out of the clinical setting, he was worried that maybe it was too soon. What if he was attacked again? What if there were complications to his injuries? His dressings had all been removed now, but Ed knew that he was still weaker than he normally was, and hell knew what mental impact the whole thing had had on Roy. As far as Ed was aware, Roy hadn't spoken about his torture to anyone, other than that one day when he told Ed about the water torture, and the vague description that he was able to give about his attackers. It was mostly useless to them, but Hughes had taken everything down. It was something, regardless of how vague or confused, that could aid them in finding these bastards.

"You can come further in, Fullmetal. You don't need to stay by the door." Roy mumbled, and Ed jumped slightly as his husky voice tore into his thoughts. He frowned but didn't snap back and move into the room. He dropped onto the couch by Roy's side and watched as his commanding officer looked back at the fire place.

"I can start a fire if you want? Since you don't have your gloves." Ed offered, standing and moving towards the fireplace when a hand clamped around his flesh wrist. Edward stopped and looked back at Roy, frowning. The older man's hand was trembling slightly and his gaze was still resting on the soot blacked wall of the fireplace and the grate that stood in front. He shook his head and then let go of Edward's wrist. "You don't want a fire?" Ed asked cautiously.

Roy looked away from both of them, turning his gaze towards the window. The last of winter was fading and the trees had the first signs of life coming to them as spring approached. The air was still bitter in its chill and Roy knew that he'd need a way to heat his house. It was cold after months of neglect and emptiness but he took a relief in the cold now. "Its fine. I'll start one later if I need it." He said to Ed, waiting for him to sit down again. He knew that he probably wouldn't start a fire. The panic that had gripped his heart when Ed had gotten up to start one lingered and spoke volumes of the damage that his abusers had caused to his mind.

Hughes came back in, standing by the fireplace and turning to face the two alchemists that sat on the couch. He offered his friend a small smile. "I've set up a guard. It varies from my men to yours, but all trust worthy." He said, continuing at Roy's irritated look. "I know that you are more than capable of defending yourself, but the brains behind your capture has not been discovered yet. It is clear that the men your team took out at your retrieval were just lackeys. I won't feel comfortable with you on your own until the person or persons responsible are caught. Unfortunately, my men can't get here for another few hours, and I have to go and collect Elicia. Ed will stay to ensure your safety." Maes said, offering Edward a look that told him he could argue if he wanted, but he'd be staying regardless. To his surprise, Ed didn't offer anything more than a scowl and a sigh and Maes had to suppress his smile. Ed was as easy for him to read as an open book, but that did make him wonder how easily others read him. He could be putting himself in danger, harbouring feelings like that for his commanding officer.

"Maes this is ridiculous." Roy snapped, drawing the attention of the room. "I am a grown man. I don't need to be watched over like a child. Edward surely has better things to do than sit here for hours." Roy said, glancing at the blonde to his side. Ed had remained silent throughout the discussion, but he sat clearly in a sulk. Roy turned back to his friend. "I can look after myself, Maes." Roy argued. He shook his head when Maes just ignored him and wished them both well before letting himself out.

Roy sighed, rubbing his head and then standing up, moving to his desk and pulling out a spare pair of his gloves. Behind him he heard Ed stand too. "You don't have to stay, Edward." Roy muttered, pulling the gloves on slowly. He was surprised to find himself hoping that Edward did stay though. He turned at the scoff Ed gave and frowned.

"If I leave, do you honestly expect that Hughes won't find out. Besides, its only a few hours. I'll still be home before Al is back from class. I'll go make you a coffee." The blonde said simply, moving into the kitchen. Roy watched him go and sighed before moving to the fireplace. He moved the grate away and hesitated. He knew about post traumatic stress disorder. He knew its risks and its causes. The doctors had spoken to him about it, offered him support should he experience it. He'd suffered from it after the Ishbal war. He knew the damage that it could do. He took a deep breath as he put his hand out and snapped his fingers, watching as the flame sparked and failed to come to life. He tried again, and then again, frowning when he still couldn't create a spark. Roy didn't realise that Ed had stopped in the doorway, watching him in silence. He snapped again and the flame sparked and roared to life in the fireplace. The wood caught the flame as it spread and instantly fear clutched at Roy's heart with icy fingers. He stepped back, gasping and shut his eyes tightly.

* * *

_The flames danced up his legs, letting out an unsteady light into his dim prison. His screams fell on deaf ears as his abuser stood safely out of the fire's reach. His skin burnt and bubbled. The smell filled his senses. His torn, filthy work trousers singed around the ends and were melting onto his burning flesh. The fire started at his ankles and spread its way up to his knees, but the heat of the fire brushed up his body in a twisted mockery of a caress, brushing past his hips like a lovers touch to trace its way up his torso to stroke longingly across his cheek. Without warning ice cold water was thrown over him, putting out the flames but not putting an end to his agony._

"_We will get the boy, General. Your protection of him only encourages us. We know of his talent, his skill, and your determination to keep him all to yourself only makes us want him more. Our leader wants him. Are you listening to me Roy? Can you hear me?..."_

* * *

"_Dammit Mustang, answer me!" _The flashback disappeared as fast as it came and Roy found himself on his knees in front of the fireplace, its warmth a threat now rather a comfort and his legs ached in memory of his abuse. The voice was Ed's, and Roy picked up on the fear in his snapped demand. Ed was knelt in front of him, strong hands on his shoulders, holding him up. Roy's breathing was coming in fast and unsteady and he had to focus on it. He had to calm down and regain control of his breathing because the last thing he needed was to have a panic attack now. He tried count his breathes, to regain control, but he struggled. Memories lingered the darkest parts of his mind and his senses were filled by the smell of Ed who was so close to him that all he had to do was grab him and kiss him. His body ached for the young alchemist, but he couldn't give into it.

"Mustang, say something." Ed all but pleaded with him, pulling Roy's thoughts back out of the gutter that they had been falling into. He cleared his throat and tried to think about anything to say but when he looked up into those impossible eyes his words died on his tongue. He licked his dry lips, watching as Ed's gaze flashed to his mouth and then back to his eyes. Roy knew he needed to move, he had to speak, but the smell of soap tinted with the slight hint of oil and warm leather filled his senses took over his mind. He raised a hand, placing it over Ed's flesh one which still clutched Roy's shoulder as though terrified he'd fall apart.

"I'm fine Ed." Roy finally managed to say, finally moving back out of Ed's reach. He glanced at the fire place and only looked away when Ed tugged on his arm gently. He let the blonde lead him to the couch and sat down, rubbing a gloved hand across his face with a sigh. Edward hesitated before moving back into the kitchen, returning before long with two mugs. He placed them on the coffee table and then turned his full attention to Roy.

"What the hell happened there, Mustang? You scared the shit out of me. You totally spaced out. It was like you weren't even here." Ed asked, and though his words were spoken gently, Roy knew that Ed wouldn't rest until he got an answer. He hated being vulnerable, but Ed had helped to find him and had visited him in the hospital almost constantly. Fullmetal's loyalty was unwavering, and Roy realised that he had, at some point down the line, earned that loyalty. Over and above his confidence that he was safe with Ed, he was tired. He didn't have the energy to fight or make up some excuse, so he was honest with the blonde.

"I had a flashback after starting the fire." Roy mumbled, watching the flames behind the grate. Ed must have moved it back in front of the fire. "The doctors warned me of the chance that I would suffer from post traumatic stress disorder. I suffered for a while after Ishbal, but it wasn't like this." He said, rubbing a hand across his face. He needed a shave. "Ishbal was bad, there was a lot of damage done to almost everyone involved, but it never had an effect of my alchemy. I killed districts worth of people. Hundreds lie dead because of me and yet I never faltered when I used my alchemy. It had been a part of me as much as the memories of what I had done with it." He paused, taking his eyes from the fire to rest on the coffee table. "They took that from me. They knew of my power over fire and the bastards used it against it. They burnt me and taunted me with it so I can't use it." Roy snapped, his anger flaring and he clenched his hands into fists.

"Hughes was right to set up a guard then. Perhaps he knew that this would happen. You're far from helpless without your alchemy, but you're weaker and more vulnerable without it. These men knew that. They suspected that you'd get away and they wanted you as powerless as they could get you in case that happened. The bastards." Ed growled at his side, standing up and moving to the fire and crouching in front of it. "They'll pay for this, Mustang. We'll make they pay. You'll make them pay for it." He said, standing and looking back at Roy, and the look in his eyes, while fierce with barely contained rage, offered Roy more comfort than he thought possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** Roy is captured and tortured and Edward willingly offers to help Mustang to recover from his injuries but he never expected how close they'd grow in that time or the risk that Roy's captors were to his own life and to the lives of everyone he cares for.

**Rating:** M - Check each chapter for the individual warnings about what it contains.

**Warning: **Gore

Chapter 6

Roy couldn't sleep that night either. The nightmares kept him awake and when the sun eventually rose, Roy pulled himself wearily out of bed and managed to drag himself into his bathroom. He took a quick shower and wiped the mist from the mirror with his towel and took his time shaving, taking comfort in the familiar action. He washed the shaving cream from his face and then took a long hard look at himself. He was surprised by how gaunt he looked and vowed that the first think he was going to do today was make himself a big breakfast. As if on cue, his stomach grumbled loudly. He rubbed a hand over his face, giving the dark circles under his eyes a second glance before he left the bathroom. There was nothing he could do about those for the moment. He dressed in his room, pulling on boxers and jeans before slipping into a t-shirt that was now too big for his starved and weak body, before he moved into the kitchen and started on making breakfast.

He was just putting his bacon in the pan when there was a knock at the door and he froze. He glanced at the time, frowning at the clock on his wall that told him it was just after 9 in the morning. It was a Saturday. He knew that much. Who would be here so early? He sighed and turned the gas off, abandoning food for the moment before moving into the living room. He stopped by the desk, grabbing a pistol from the top drawer before he moved to the front door. He left his gloves where he'd dumped them from the night before. Ed had been right. He was vulnerable, if he used the gloves it might trigger a reaction like before, but the gun's waist was comforting to him, it made him feel strong. He opened the door, hesitantly and kept his gun at the ready, frowning slightly when he saw Ed with his younger – yet still taller – brother at his side. Alphonse offered him a cheerful grin while Edward glanced pointedly at the gun with something like respect. Roy sighed slightly and stepped aside, letting the Elrics in.

"I wasn't expecting company." He muttered, putting the gun away and moving to the kitchen, letting the two teens follow him. "I'm not the best host, and frankly I'm too tired to care." He mumbled around a yawn, lighting the cooker again. Ed was still watching him, but he said nothing.

"Don't worry about it. Brother and I have been through so much while we were travelling that we don't expect it. Besides you've been through something awful, you shouldn't have to cater to guests. How are you feeling, general?" Al asked him. Roy offered him a smile and a shrug. How was he? He was tired mostly. He couldn't sleep for the nightmares that haunted him. The anxiety was an insidious thing that lingered on the edges of his consciousness, there but not showing its face.

"I'm okay, Al." Roy said. The younger Elric was always much easier to get along with. He was polite and respectful in his manner. He was overly considerate of people, so much so that Roy was genuinely surprised that he hadn't offered to make Roy his breakfast. He was so unlike his brother, who was loud and obnoxious and rude. He didn't go out of his way to offend people, but he didn't try to avoid it at any rate. He glanced at Edward, wondering how much his subordinate had told his younger brother and challenging him to argue. Ed saw him looking and gave Roy a curious look, but he didn't say anything. He just nudged Roy away from the cooker and flipped a piece of bacon.

"Go sit down. You look like you're about to collapse. I can cook." Ed muttered and with a confused frown, Roy joined Al at the kitchen table. Roy watched the blonde, he was still drawn to him in all his glory. The young adult was gorgeous, and while Roy did tend to go with women more, he'd had been with a few men and thoughts of Ed becoming one of those men just would not leave his mind. Thoughts of pushing his fingers through Edward's golden hair while he sucked on the tender, sensitive skin behind his ear ran through his head. The temptation to trail his hands over hard, defined muscle that he knew lay just temptingly out of sight from him beneath Edward's black shirt was almost overwhelming.

"Hughes is talking of throwing you a party. Just thought you deserved a warning in advance." Ed added as he cooked. Roy groaned in response. He should have figured Hughes would do something like this. So much for wanting to keep his head down. Roy knew that the place would be protected by Hughes most trusted men. Ed threw him a smirk as he put a plateful of food down in front of him. "I've become a pretty decent cook, but I'm no Al." He mumbled, almost as though he was looking for acceptance. Edward seeking someone's approval was such an alien concept to Roy that he shook the idea off.

Roy didn't hesitate in tucking into the food. It was delicious and Roy couldn't tell if it was Ed's cooking or just because it wasn't hospital food. He had to focus on not letting the delighted moans escape him and he blinked in confusion as a mug of coffee was put in front of him. He swallowed his mouthful. "Thanks. It tastes great. You're just full of surprises Fullmetal." Roy said with a small smirk, taking a sip of the coffee. Ed just muttered something under his breath and flipped him off and Roy couldn't help the small laugh he let out. He liked how normal this seemed. Ed making him coffee and food while his younger brother sat and spoke animately about his lessons, occasionally telling Ed off or joking about something. They had stayed for hours and by the time that they had left, the sun was low in the sky, lost behind Central's tallest buildings and Roy felt the exhaustion take a hold of him and he fell asleep on the cough in front of a fire that he had let Ed light.

* * *

Roy woke up at the sound of bird song. There was an ache in his neck from sleeping on the couch and the fire had burnt itself out. He'd slept all night and into the morning. His phone was ringing and he reached out, grabbing it from the coffee table. "Hello?" He asked groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"Roy boy, what are you like?" The voice was scolding him. His mother, rather, his foster mother.

"Morning Madame. You do realise that this is a stupid hour to be calling? I'm just of the hospital." He muttered, sitting up. He knew that he was in for a lecture and forced back his sigh. Regardless of how old he got, she would forever treat him like a child. It was a game that they played more than anything, and there was compassion behind it all, but it did get a bit tedious.

"I thought that I told you that I wouldn't be happy if you ended up in a body bag." Chris Mustang scolded him. "You almost did that very thing. I hope the people responsible are not longer a problem." She said, and Roy knew what she meant. She hoped that he'd killed them all. Hughes must be talking to her at times. They always had gotten along, even if Madame did get irritated by Hughes constantly showing off his daughter. Chris had accepted Maes to be an honoury member of her family from the moment that he and Roy became friends at the military academy.

"No. Not quite. Maes believes that some of the people involved weren't in the building when I was found. We're working on it. They will not get away with this. You know how my men are, Madame, and you know of Fullmetal. Even if I wasn't concerned with finding them, Ed would hunt them down on his own. He never did follow orders." Roy muttered. He'd mentioned Ed a couple of times to Chris, and if Maes was in contact with her then she would have no doubt heard of the alchemist. She would also be at the party that Maes was throwing, which meant that she'd be able to read the signs from him that he was attracted to Ed - if she hadn't already. He just prayed that she kept it to herself, as he was sure Maes was doing. He wanted Ed more than he wanted a lot of things in life, it was as though his body was linked to his, but there was too much risk. It could ruin his career and Ed's. It also made them vulnerable. His abusers knew he was protective of Ed, but he dreaded to think what would happen if news got out that Roy had feelings for the blonde. The most he could hope for would be a quick death.

Roy listened to Chris talk for a while, staring at the bottle of pills on the coffee table that Ed had left out the day before. Al had left to get them a taxi and Ed had lingered, placing this bottle on the table and telling Roy to take care. The tablets were antidepressants, which had first angered Roy so much that he'd been tempted to chase Edward down, but the blonde then commented that he wasn't saying that Roy was depressed, but he'd read that the tablets helped with the treatment of post traumatic stress disorder. He'd been concerned. Once he was off the phone to Chris, Roy took a dose of the tablets that sat in front of him and then he moved into his bathroom and took a shower. He took longer this time - just relishing in the fact that he had all the time in the world to wash. The hot water was soothing and he lost himself and his thoughts to it as it massaged his shoulders and back, but eventually the water began to run cold. He dried off and dressed in smart trousers and a shirt before he then pulled on his shoes to go for a walk.

Just as he left and headed down the street he recognised the blonde that headed towards him. "Sir, you shouldn't be out on your own. You're still at risk, General." Riza told him, easily falling into his pace and walking at his side. He smiled at her, shaking his head slightly.

"Riza, you're off duty. You don't have to be so formal with me." Roy told her. They had known each other for years now, and yet she was still always so very formal with him. He trained under her father, learning the secrets to his alchemy from the tattoo that covered Riza's back at the time. "I can't be guarded all the time. Besides, I'm not the one that is at the most risk. It wasn't me that these men wanted, Riza, I was just a means to an end." He said, glancing at her. She was tensed, waiting and ready should someone attack them. She was always so professional, and yet, Roy had noticed how she looked at Havoc when she thought that nobody was watching.

"I don't understand what you mean, sir." Riza admitted from his side. "They told you that they were after someone else? Who are they looking for, Roy?" She asked, watching him but not faltering in her step.

"Ed." Roy muttered, stopping when Riza did. He glanced at her and sighed. "They're after Fullmetal. I don't know why, they just said that their boss wants him punished for what he's done. The men that took me were asking about him. They wanted intel on him. Where he stayed, how to get to him. They wanted information about his alchemy and how he lost his arm. They were military, that was obvious from the way they held themselves." Roy explained, waiting for Riza to move before he continued walking. "I should have said something before, but I don't want Ed to know, understood? He's far too headstrong. If he knew that someone was after him than he wouldn't hesitate in looking for them, I don't want them near Ed for as long as we can help it." He said and he knew that there wasn't a choice in whether or not they'd find Edward. They were determined. They'd find the boy and manage to get him just as they had gotten Roy, but the longer down the road that day was, the better.

Riza nodded her acceptance. "I'll report this to Hughes and the team, sir. We'll set up a guard by Edward, don't worry, we'll be discreet. We all know how Edward gets when he thinks that he's being protected, regardless of how much he needs it." Riza offered him. She stopped and faced him. "May I speak openly, sir?" She requested. Roy smiled at her, "Riza, again I remind you that we are off duty, you can speak as openly as you choose." He told her, stopping by her. She seemed concerned. Had she heard something? Was Ed or someone else in danger?

Riza nodded and then looked up at her old friend with a small smile. "Few of us have noticed, Roy, but I know that I've seen the signs and I know that Hughes has too." She started, dropping her gaze slightly at Roy's narrowed eyes. "You're current attraction is dangerous, Roy. As your friend I would advise you to avoid acting upon it."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Roy lied during a pause where his friend watched him so closely that he felt uncomfortable. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "Fine, yes. I do know what you're talking about." He muttered, defeated. How obvious in his attraction had he been with Ed? He thought that he'd hidden it well at the office.

Riza offered him a smile. "Roy, you have no reason to feel bad about this. Its not you're fault who catches your eye, but this is risky. If it gets out, this can ruin your career. Everything you've worked for could be destroyed if a relationship, even one night with him. He's your subordinate." She said, putting all his concerns in voice and tones. He sighed again and shook his head, holding up a hand to stop her.

"Riza, I know the risks. I am fighting it but I am starting to wonder why. Yes, it could result in my removal from the military. However, I can show them that anything between Ed and myself would not impact on my work, or his. If anything it had potential of improving his work. On another note, it was military men that tortured me – at least some of them were." Roy added, hearing the anger in his own voice. "The whole system turns against itself at the slightest thing and I'm not sure if I can even begin to fix something so broken." He muttered, turning back in the direction of his home. "Ensure that the Elrics are defended. I have no doubt that these men will use Al against Edward if they have to." He said, making sure Riza knew that it was an order before he headed home.

Riza called out to him when he turned from her, but when he didn't listen she sighed, leaving him to head home. Maybe she had over stepped her boundaries, but she was concerned. Edward was much like a fire. He was bright and powerful and beautiful, but he could be a devastating force. She didn't want her friend and superior throwing away his ambitions and career for a teenage boy. Despite her personal feelings on the matter though, she knew that she would always stand by Roy in whatever decision he made. She'd go home and then call Havoc and Maes and get a guard set up around the Elrics' apartment.

When Roy got back home he locked the door, then pulled the curtains closed and then made himself a quick meal. He barely tasted the food as he chewed and swallowed it, his mind too caught up in thoughts of Edward and Riza's words. She was right, but how long could he argue with a need that screamed so loudly that his body and mind ached? Was it even possible to not give into such a passion? His want for the young blonde alchemist was rapidly changing from a want to a need and he didn't know how much longer he could hold off on making a move and just dealing with blacklash. He was growing to think that Ed wouldn't outright reject him either. He'd caught the blonde casting him looks that spoke of similar feelings, but the look was always fleeting and ignored. Edward hid anything close to lust or attraction behind a mask of concern and guilt.

Roy poured himself a whisky and dropped into his couch. He didn't understand Edward's guilt. Maes had told him a few times now that Edward harboured guilt over what had happened to Roy. He took a sip of the amber liquid in his class and sighed, rubbing his head. It hadn't been Ed's fault, it was nobody's fault really, that he'd been taken so why would Ed feel that way. Roy vowed to himself to find that out from the blonde, even if he had to order the answer out of him. He didn't want Fullmetal to feel guilty about this, not after all he'd suffered already.

The nightmare woke Edward up that night. It had been about Roy. He flicked the lamp by his bed on and sat up, wiping sweat from his forehead and then pulling his knees close into his chest. He'd found Roy in that basement, but his superior officer hadn't responded to him. He'd been getting him out of the irons and just gently lying him on the ground when he'd heard a noise so pained and monstrous that it made him shudder and he'd turned around to try and guard Roy from whatever creature had spawned behind him when he was confronted by his mother. At least what he and Al had brought back as their mother. The tangle of limbs and gore. It reached out for him just as a hand grabbed his ankle. He turned to Roy then and found himself staring down at the empty gaze of a corpse. Blood streamed out from Roy's eyes, trailing thin red lines down his face as though they were nothing more than tears. Blood filled his open mouth, pooling and clotting before Edward's eyes. Roy's skin had turned grey and sunken, showing off too much cheek bone and gave Roy a grotesque look. Edward had screamed when Roy sat up, pulling Ed to the ground with the help of his mother's remains.

Ed looked up when his bedroom door opened. Al stood in the dimness of the hallway. Hesitantly he crept into the room and moved to Ed's bed, sitting on the side. "Are you okay, brother?" Al asked him softly. "You were screaming in your sleep. You've not had a nightmare that bad in a long time."

Ed offered Al a small, unconvincing smile and then looked away. His gaze fell on the window and the open curtains. He'd forgotten to shut them and now the moon and the starlight were washed out by the artificial lights of central that never seemed to dim or go off. Sometimes Ed missed sleeping out with Al, looking up into the darkness of the sky and seeing all those small pinpricks of light. "He's weak and suffering even still and its all my fault Al." Ed muttered, feeling the mattress dip slightly as Al moved fully onto the bed. He didn't ask Ed to continue, he just waited patiently for his brother to open up and share his concerns. "I didn't go in for my report. He'd been a pretentious bastard all of the day before and I couldn't be bothered with him. I wanted to teach him that I can still disobey his orders and show him that he wouldn't actually do anything about it because either of us care about that stupid report. The investigation had been a complete waste of time." Ed explained, sighing.

He remembered it perfectly. He'd went into the office the next day and Roy wasn't in. Hawkeye was angry at first but then little things didn't add up and then Kain had come running into the office, panicked and struggling to catch his breath. Kain had explained to them that Roy was missing. His last words before leaving the office early had been a muttered curse about Ed's childish disobedience and then had stormed off with the intention of going to Ed and Al's apartment, but he never made it there. Kain had found his gloves caught on a twig that stuck out of a bush on the route that ran between Edward's and the office. Blood and tears had stained and ruined them, making the transmutation circles worthless, but they were still obviously Roy's. There had been no mistaking them.

Ed explained all of this to Al, managing to keep from crying despite how his throat closed up at times. It hurt to think about, the guilt was crushing him. "If I had just went to the office, Al, Roy would have never left to find me. He wouldn't have been taken. Its all my fault and I can never atone for it. How can I make up for what they did to him?" Ed said, shaking his head. Al watched him for a moment and then took his hand.

"Brother, you cannot blame yourself for that. The general could have been taken at any time when he was alone. They would have been watching him. Besides, you found him and you saved him. You kept him company in the hospital and helped pull him back from that flashback you told me about." Al said, but Ed refused to meet his gaze and had laid back down in bed. Al moved to give him room, standing up. "The general would never blame you for this, brother. You shouldn't either."

Ed knew his brother was just trying to help, but it wasn't helping. He nodded his acceptance. "I'm tired, Al. You should go back to bed too." He mumbled, letting Al leave before he turned the light out again, but he didn't fall asleep until the first hints of sunlight were in the sky. He didn't want to see Roy like that again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** Roy is captured and tortured and Edward willingly offers to help Mustang to recover from his injuries but he never expected how close they'd grow in that time or the risk that Roy's captors were to his own life and to the lives of everyone he cares for.

**Rating:** M - Check each chapter for the individual warnings about what it contains.

**Warning: **

Chapter 7

The party was held in a huge hall a couple of weeks after Roy had gotten home. Hughes had booked the venue and set up a guard to ensure Edward and Roy's safety. Hawkeye had contacted him and told him about Roy's confession that the men wanted Edward for some reason and since he'd set up a guard around the Elric's apartment. He'd told the men and women to be subtle and to stay out of sight unless they had to defend the Elrics. Edward was observant though and had noticed them within the week. He'd stormed into Maes' office, demanding to know what the hell was going on. Maes didn't want to tell him that Roy had been tortured by men wanting information about him – he and Roy's team had agreed that Edward shouldn't have that knowledge. He was harbouring enough guilt without that too, so Maes told him that he'd set up a guard to ensure that the brothers were safe. It wouldn't be unheard of for someone to go after Edward because he was the reason that they'd found Roy. He'd managed to trace them down to the exact building and had gotten Roy out. That could have angered someone.

Edward was as predictable as always. He snapped about he was not a child and argued that he could handle himself. That he didn't need protected and Maes was wasting resources that should be spent on ensuring that Roy was safe. Edward only accepted the help when Maes convinced him to leave it as it was for Al's sake when Ed was in the office. It was a reluctant acceptance, but it was one that Maes was happy to allow.

It had been the day before the party that Edward had found out the truth when he overheard Riza and Maes talking. He heard them say that Roy was certain that Edward needed the guard more. He'd had demanded to know what the hell they were talking about but neither of them told him and as higher ranking officers than him they had no reason to tell him anything that they didn't want to tell him. He shook his head and left early, wanting to barge into Roy's house and demand answers but he forced himself to calm down. He spent the rest of the day in the library, forcing himself to push the anger from his mind. What the hell was Roy playing at?

Ed followed his brother into the hall, suddenly thankful that Al had talked him into wearing the suit. This wasn't what he'd been expecting. It was massive and spectacular. There was a crystal chandeliers and marble arches and pillars. There was a grand piano, and the musician sat at it was playing a gentle lazy song. Ed was awestruck by it all and was unaware of the presence at his side until it spoke.

"Funded by the military." A female voice told him and Edward looked to his side and was further awestruck by Hawkeye at his side. He'd very rarely seen Riza off duty and when he had she was dressed in comfortable clothing, but there was nothing comfortable about the backless dress she now wore. There was a slit up the leg and it was low cut enough to show just a hint of cleavage. The neckline was covered in silver lace and Riza had her hair hanging down around her shoulders. Her arm was wrapped around Havoc's arm who was grinning ear to ear in a simple tuxedo with the jacket unfastened. It was common knowledge that the two of them close, but Edward was wondering just how close the two Lieutenants were.

" Wow, Lieutenant! You look amazing." Al exclaimed from Ed's other side and the older brother just mutely nodded his agreement. "This place is huge, how can the military justify this? It must have cost a fortune." Al said, looking around the room. The brothers followed Jean and Riza to the bar and it was just as the drinks were handed over that Edward noticed Riza wave at someone who just came in. Edward looked over his shoulder and he could have swore that his heart skipped a beat and he wasn't sure if it was from attraction or despair. Roy was the person that Riza had waved to. He was also wearing a suit like Ed himself, but unlike Ed and Jean's white shirts, Roy's shirt was red to match the dress of his date. The woman hanging off of Roy's arm was gorgeous. Tall and blonde, the woman was slim with slight curves. The dress was red and the back was white lace with a trail of red roses running from her shoulder, across her back and brushing her waist before the faded into the fabric that hugged her hips.

Edward felt sick watching them as they made their way across the room, and so he turned back to the bar and taking a long drink from his glass. The alcohol was bitter and burned his throat as he swallowed it but he kind of liked the burning sensation. It warmed his stomach and helped to distract his senses from Roy and his date.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Fullmetal was in a suit." Roy's smooth voice said from behind him. Roy must have moved to his side because Edward could feel the warmth radiate from him. His palms were sweating and his mouth felt dry, his tongue was too thick and heavy to belong in his mouth. He was on edge and he knew that it would be obvious. He cast a glare at Roy and then cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, I guess there's hope for us all." He muttered, sarcasm dripping from his words. The small group around him laughed, Roy included. As Roy leant closer to the bar to order a round for him and the blonde, the woman turned to him, placing a friendly hand on his arm. "You're the Fullmetal Alchemist?" She asked him. He nodded at her, taking another drink. "You're not what I expected. You're so..."

"Short?" Ed muttered, interrupting her, only just keeping his anger at bay. He hadn't had this problem in a while, but then he was well known around Central now so people – other than those intentionally winding him up – rarely called him short or questioned who he was.

"No. Young." She said softly. She turned back to Roy then with a soft murmur of thanks as she took a drink from him, easily falling into conversation with Riza and Jean. Edward hated her all the more. Not only was she gorgeous, but she was nice and apparently easy to get along with. His jealousy was going to eat him alive standing where he was so he quietly excused himself and moved from them.

Ed wandered aimlessly around the room for a short time before hearing his name. He looked up and moved to Hughes, who was sitting at the side of his wife and an older, bigger woman. The unknown woman was similar somehow, as if he'd seen her before, but he couldn't put his finger on why that was. Maes beckoned for him to approach them, and seeing as he had nothing better to do, Edward went to them, dropping into an empty seat and taking a drink from the glass in his hand. He planned to get drunk and maybe take some girl home. He didn't want to sit about and watch Roy with his date.

"Hi Ed, how are you? This is Chris Mustang, I don't believe you've met." Hughes said, indicating the woman that was sat on his opposite side of Gracia. Ed narrowed his eyes slightly at the woman in confusion. Mustang? That was how she looked familiar.

"Mustang?" Ed said, glancing across the room at Roy. He was able to find the other man without any difficulty. Whether Roy went he was the centre of attention – if he wanted it or not. This party was for him, to celebrate that he was still with them, and that he was able to return to work. He was surrounded by wellwishers and admirers. His gorgeous date was still hanging from his arm and his hand covered the one of hers that rested on his arm. It was a simple gesture that spoke volumes of compassion for the woman. Maybe it was an act, or maybe she was significant in his life. Ed couldn't tell, how many woman had he done this with?+

"Yes. Roy is my foster son." The woman said, grabbing Edward's attention again, but not before he noticed Hawkeye. She was standing near Roy laughing with Havoc, but it was clear that she was tense. Edward had no doubt that she had a gun with her somewhere, but he didn't understand her tension. Was she expecting someone to attack Roy here? He shook the thought from his head, turning back to the woman.

"His foster mother?" Ed asked, frowning. So they weren't related? "He doesn't talk of you much." He said simply. He didn't even know that Roy didn't have his parents. It made him curious. What happened? Had Roy known them? Chris nodded, glancing over at the general with the hint of a fond smile.

"I'm his aunt really. My brother and his wife died when Roy was very young, so I took him in." The woman explained. "He wouldn't talk about me much. Roy likes to try and keep his professional and personal lives separate. The less the military knows of him the less they can use against him." She said, laughing at Ed's slightly confused look.

"His ambitions make him a threat to those that are higher up." Hughes explained. "Its not unknown of the military to kill off some of their own that get too ambitious. We've expected someone to take notice and dislike Roy's motivation and ideas for some time now." He continued to explain. Edward scowled down at the table and took another drink.

"Just one more reason to hate the army." He muttered to himself, glancing back at Roy. He was so breathtaking. The thought of someone putting an end to that was an idea so abstract and absurd that he almost couldn't believe it. This was Roy Mustang. Nobody would kill him. It was then that a thought struck Edward though and he looked back at Hughes. "That's not why he was taken though." He said, glaring when his observation was met with silence that screamed about how Maes already knew that wasn't the reason Roy had been taken and tortured. "You knew that? Does he?" Ed demanded, trying to stifle the first sharp spark of anger as it flared. "Hughes, why was he tortured? What information did they want?"

The look that Hughes gave him only fuelled his rising anger. He didn't need to speak, Ed already had an idea. Roy was taken, not because of his own ambitions and motivations, but because whoever was behind it wanted answers. Since Roy had gotten home, a guard around his house had been set up, and not long after that one had also appeared around his and Al's apartment. Whoever hurt Roy wanted answers about him, or his brother. Ed shut his eyes against the guilt. All of this had been his fault, much more than he already knew. "Excuse me." He muttered, standing and turning his back to them, his drink forgotten about on the table.

He was vaguely aware of Hughes calling out to him as he left the table, but nobody came after him. He felt sick and he had to push his way through the crowded dance floor to reach the french doors that led to the large porch. It was wet outside, but no longer raining - although the air was still thick with the threat of a coming storm. It was his fault. All of it was his fault, all of Roy's injuries were because of him. Because he'd behaved like a child and didn't take his report in. Because he was in the military and had clearly pissed someone off.

"It was Edward, right?" A woman asked him, making him spin around to face her. It was Roy's date. He hadn't caught her name. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Ed didn't mean to snap at her, but he did. He sighed and ran a hand over his braid before turning away from the woman to look out over the gardens at the dull and miserable scene before him. Central was never dark, the city had too many lights to allow it to be dark, but with the thick, ominous cloud looming over them all, the city was dull and sullen under its threat.

"Are you sure? You look very pale?" The woman asked softly, moving to his side and seemingly unfazed by his harshness towards her. "Do you want some water or something? Maybe you should sit down?" Ed glanced at her, about to tell her to just leave him alone, that he was fine, when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye and cast a glance at the doors just as they opened. Roy stepped out, concern flashing across his face as he glanced at Ed before he moved to the woman's side and took her arm gently."Elizabeth, you'll get a chill out here. Why don't you head back in?" Ed heard him say softly as he turned his back to them both and wandered across the porch to the steps leading down to the grass. He tuned their mumblings out, still battling with the guilt that made him sick and the anger that Roy hadn't told him.

After a moment the sound of retreating heels met his ears and it was only after the sound of the door closing that Roy then spoke. "Maes told me that you've figured things out." He said simply, and Ed clenched his hands in fists at his side. He was at risk and Roy and Maes hadn't told him. Did the rest of Mustang's men know? How could he keep something like this from him? Something this important. "Ed, we need to talk." Roy said, and Edward heard him move closer. He turned around and shot the man a glare, who had stopped at the top of the stairs.

"How could you?" Ed snapped. "I need to know shit like this, Mustang. If someone wants me dead, then I need to know! What if they'd went for Al to get to me? You put my brother in danger, and you put me in danger by keeping this from me. Why?" He stopped once he realised that he was shouting. He marched back up the steps, forcing Roy to take a step back and glared at him. "Why?"

Roy lowered his gaze, running a hand through his hair and messing it from its neat style. Edward also didn't miss the flash of guilt in Roy's eyes but didn't have time to question it. "I shouldn't have hid it from you. In hindsight that was wrong of me, but you were already blaming yourself, I didn't want you to add more guilt to that by thinking what happened was your fault." Roy explained, looking back up at Ed. "You would know of any threat to you or your brother the moment it appeared, I was just trying to save you unnecessary pain, Ed."

"That's not your fucking decision to make, Mustang!" Edward shouted at him, shaking his head, turning away from the pained look that Roy had given him. His stomach twisted with guilt and anger and he wanted to hit Roy for so many reasons that it made his head spin. "You should have told me. If my life is in danger, I should be fucking informed of that. Why is this different from all those times you sent me off after some mad alchemist?" Ed snapped, glaring at his commanding officer. He hated how attractive Roy looked in that moment. His skin was slightly flushed from the chill in the air and his dark eyes were almost hidden under messed black hair. His suit begged to be taken off and with the top few shirt buttons undone there was a hint of what lay under those few layers of cloth.

"They don't just want you dead, Edward." Mustang muttered after a moment, looking up at Ed from the ground and by the look in his eyes, Edward knew that he wasn't going to get any more information. His anger still flared in his gut and for the moment was dousing any guilt he harboured.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Edward snapped, refusing to back down despite the look Roy had given him. "What else do they want?" He demanded, but still only received a pleading look. He scowled at Roy, turning his back and moving back down the stairs, swatting Roy's hand away angrily when the older man reached out to him.

"Edward! Where the hell are you going?" Roy called out after him, following him down the steps into the damp grass, moving closer and taking his wrist firmly. "Stop. I know you're angry but you're still at risk, Ed. You can't just storm off."

Ed pushed Roy off of him, shooting him a glare. "You're difficult to be around at the best of times, but right now I can't stand to be near you." He all but growled at his commanding officer. "I'm not going back in there where everyone is lying to me and my brother." Ed muttered, clenching his hands again at his sides when Roy flashed him a confused look.

"What do you mean I'm difficult to be around. It was you that chose to spend so much time with me lately, and you've seemed fine with that." Roy questioned him, shaking his head slightly. He didn't miss the blush that spread across Edward's cheeks but he didn't mention it, too wrapped up in trying to figure out what it meant. "What's bothering you, Edward?"

"You are!" Ed snapped, taking a step back from Roy with a groan. "You're bothering me, and don't bother to play stupid either. You must have noticed the signs, you've had enough people want you, how could you possibly miss them." He muttered, glaring defiantly at Roy, who was stunned into silence at the implication behind Ed's words. "So yeah, you're bothering me. I can't fucking sleep without thinking about you, and at the office there are constant reminders of you. Its driving me mad, so just piss off!" Ed then turned away from Roy and walked away. When he had gotten far enough away that he was able to disappear without anyone being able to follow him, he did so, making his way back into the city towards his apartment.

Roy stood in the grass, stunned. He hadn't noticed any signs that Ed wanted him, but then he'd been so wrapped up in his own feelings for Ed, and the aftermath of his torture that he hadn't focused on anybody long enough to pick up on the things that weren't being said. When Roy had shoved the thought to the side for the moment, Ed had gone. Cursing under his breath, Roy turned and moved inside. He'd get Al and his men and they'd hunt Ed down. He wasn't safe out in the dark on his own. Roy didn't know fully what these men wanted with Ed, but he knew that it wasn't good.


End file.
